1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for controlling output of a plurality of objects different in attribution to a display apparatus, a printing apparatus, and other output devices so that the objects are appropriately arranged.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional art, a document having objects different in attributions such as a character, a diagram and an image is prepared and outputted in a document processing apparatus, and the like.
FIG. 20 is a view showing one example of data prepared in this type of document processing apparatus.
In FIG. 20, numeral 51 denotes a character object layout, and is prepared, for example, as “Welcome party”. Numeral 52 denotes a diagram object and shows, for example, map information of a welcome party place. Numeral 53 denotes an image object, for example, in which a welcome party host's face is laid out. A layout processing of each object will be described hereinafter.
Additionally, the sizes of the entire document and each object are stored as document layout information in a document file. The size is represented by a length unit or a pixel number unit. Examples of the length unit include millimeter, inch (about 25.4 millimeters), point ( 1/72 inch), and the like. Moreover, the longitude and latitude of a map, and another unit which can be converted to the length unit are used in some cases.
Here, for the object size, in a character object, the width and height of a character are indicated. In a diagram object, the width and height of a diagram and the thickness of a line constituting the diagram are indicated. In an image object, the width and height of an image are indicated.
Moreover, when the document is outputted to a display or a printer, the designated area of a designated page can be outputted. The display or the printer has resolution information which is represented by the number of pixels per unit length.
Furthermore, the sizes of the document and each object stored in the document file which are represented by the length unit are converted to the pixel number unit by a user's operation when the resolution of the output apparatus is determined. Additionally, the document output magnification can be designated by the user's operation during the output.
The unit by which the size of the document stored in the document file and the sizes of all the objects are represented needs to be unified as either “the length” or “the number of pixels” so that even when the document is outputted to the display or printer of any resolution, the document has the same layout.
Generally, for the document with a final purpose of the output by the printer, after the size (length unit) of a sheet for the output is determined, the document is prepared. Therefore, to maintain the layout, the size of each object needs to be represented by the length unit.
On the other hand, for the document with a final purpose of the output to the display, since the display quality of the object is influenced by the number of pixels, rather than by the length unit size, the size of the entire document and the size of each object are represented by the number of pixels in many cases.
When the layout may differ by the display and the printer for the output, each object can freely be represented by either the length unit or the pixel number unit.
In the conventional document processing system, each object is outputted with the size obtained by multiplying the size of each object stored in the document file by the document output magnification.
For example, when the resolution of the display is 72 dpi (72 pixels per inch) and the document output magnification is 100%, and when the size of a certain character object is 12 points in length and width, this character object is displayed with 12 pixels in length and width. When the document output magnification is 50%, the character object is displayed with six pixels in length and width.
Moreover, when the resolution of the display is 96 dpi (96 pixels per inch) and the document output magnification is 100%, and when the size of a certain character object is 12 points in length and width, this character object is displayed with 16 pixels in length and width. When the document output magnification is 50%, the character object is displayed with eight pixels in length and width.
In the conventional document processing apparatus, during the reduction and output of the document, when the object output size is excessively small, it becomes difficult for the user to refer to the object output result and distinguish the information.
Moreover, in some cases, it is easier to see the output result when only the important information is clearly outputted and other information is erased, than when many objects with non-distinguishable information are congested and present in a reduced small document area.
Additionally, as one example of the conventional document processing apparatus or document processing system, control is performed so that the object reduced to a size less than a predetermined size is prevented from being outputted among the objects, so that the output result can be seen more easily.
Moreover, as another example of the conventional document processing system, the object is outputted with a constant size irrespective of the enlargement/reduction of the document, so that the object information can constantly be distinguished.
However, in the conventional document processing system, there is a problem that a fine output size cannot be designated in an arbitrary object unit.
Moreover, in the conventional document processing system, there is a problem that a fine output size cannot be designated in an arbitrary enlargement/reduction magnification.